Amaryllis
by I am Driven
Summary: A series of oneshots depicting a female Harry Potter. Enjoy. :
1. Surprising Blaise

**A/N**

Hi. Why am I starting a series of oneshots depicting a female Harry James Potter, you might ask? Because I can. Bwuahahaha. –Cough–

Anyway. Harry James Potter will be replaced by Amaryllis Potter. And I will describe her as my imagination sees her at the time I wrote it.

Oh, and why Draco Malfoy? Well, because I CAN! Ha! Take that, bitches!

Peace yo.

**A/N**

**Surprising Blaise**

There were few things that garnered a response from Blaise Zabini. There were fewer things that surprised him.

So, when Draco Malfoy plopped down beside him on one of the couches in the Slytherin common room the night before the Yule Ball, sighing dramatically and running a hand through his pale hair, he didn't even bat an eye lash.

And then Draco Malfoy said four words that had him choking on air.

"I think I'm gay."

Blaise Zabini took a few moments to right himself from his display of inappropriate behavior (his third father, proprietor of Pureblood decorum that he was, would have churned in the grave Blaise himself had dug), and said, "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm gay," Draco Malfoy said seriously, his sliver orbs glaring holes at the lavish fireplace.

Blaise blinked at him stupidly. What was he supposed to do with a comment like that? And why was Draco Malfoy, of all people, talking to him _now_, when they had scarcely exchanged ten words together?

"Father will be furious if he finds out," Malfoy drawled, "Never mind finding a pureblooded wife."

Tense silence.

"Well?" Malfoy said irritably, "Aren't you going to say something?"

Blaise leaned against the couch and gracefully shrugged his shoulders, "I have a question, actually."

Malfoy finally turned his head towards him, his expression carefully blank, "Okay then." There was a hint of anticipation in his tone.

More silence.

Malfoy glared impatiently at him, "What was your question?" he hissed impatiently.

"Ah," Blaise said helplessly, "I didn't know I was allowed to be curious," he said. Almost as an afterthought, Blasie added, "Rembrandt Lestrange died of curiosity, you know."

Malfoy sent him a look that conveyed incredulous puzzlement, perhaps at the whole absurdity of the situation, or of Blaise' suddenly off-kittler remark, "Who's Rembrandt Lestrange?"

"He was my mother's fourth husband."

"Oh." Malfoy said, reeling back slightly in his shock. Closing his gaping mouth, Malfoy cleared his throat and resumed his dignified expression, "It's okay to be curious."

Blaise nodded, taking this all in stride, "Why do you say you're gay?"

Malfoy opened his mouth to answer him, closed it, and then a most peculiar expression crossed his face.

And then Draco Malfoy proceeded to shock him a second time that night when he suddenly jumped off the couch and grabbed his hair in a rather crazed manner, "I don't _know_! Damn you, Zabini! Leave me the hell alone!" he yelled.

Blaise was left at the sofa, staring, dumbfounded, at Malfoy's retreating back.

The Slytherin common room had gotten suspiciously silent after Malfoy's outburst.

Pansy Parkinson, Malfoy's date for tomorrow's Yule Ball, suddenly marched up to him and glared. "What was that about, Blaise?" she demanded, "What did you say to make Draco mad?"

Blaise Zabini was still staring at the entrance to the Slytherin Boys' Dormitory, where Draco had vanished to.

He _honestly_ did not know himself.

**A M A R Y L L I S **

There were few things that garnered a response from Blaise Zabini. There were fewer things that surprised him.

So, when he entered the Great Hall, Blaise found himself pleasantly surprised that he was surprised at all. The hall was lavishly decorated, even more so than the usual Halloween and Christmas décor, as beautiful as it typically was every year.

The hall looked like a picture out of a storybook, with crystal chandeliers, floors that shone akin to silver and the ceiling charmed to drop decorative snowflakes. The snowflakes would vanish reaching the heads of the students, and was very pleasant to look at.

Fairies floated around the room in artfully placed areas. They preened and giggled, basking in their vanity, leaving fairy dust falling in their wake.

The effect was simply breath taking.

"Oh my, but if _this _isn't gorgeous," Daphne Greengrass commented as she clutched his arm, staring around the room with her mouth slightly open. Blaise hummed nonchalantly, berating himself for his momentary slip.

He lead Daphne to deeper inside the hall, looking for a socially acceptable place to sit. He turned his head away from the gaggle of Hufflepuff girls near the center. Definitely somewhere at the sides, then.

Daphne pulled slightly at his arm, "Oh! Over there, I see Pansy!"

Blaise tensed slightly but still allowed himself to be dragged – directed, he meant, Blaise Zabini was _not_ being dragged: it was such a plebian feat, after all – to where Pansy and a scowling Draco Malfoy were seated.

"Pathetic," Malfoy spat, glaring at a passing fairy and shooing it away with a wave of his hand. Incensed, the palm-sized creature harrumphed, cursed at him in his own undistinguishable tongue, before getting distracted by Daphne's large diamond necklace. The fairy floated towards it, its eyes glazed and hungry.

They were joined by Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, and their dates at the table. Malfoy nodded curtly at them, and Blaise wished Theodore Nott was here, he was one of the more sensible ones, and he at least, had a higher intelligence than a confounded mountain troll.

"I wonder why it hasn't started yet," drawled Malfoy, his hand thrown haphazardly across the back of the chair, the picture of bored masculinity. Pansy cooed soothing words at him, and Blaise was momentarily baffled.

If Malfoy hadn't said he was gay, Blaise would have never made the connection, or even _thought _it. He wondered if Pansy knew.

At the head table, the headmaster stood up, his robes sparkling ridiculously all the way, and said a few words. The ball was about to start.

Blaise stood and offered his hand to Daphne, who took it primly. Leading her towards the center of the room, they stood with the rest of the Slytherins, waiting for the champions and their dates to come out of the doors of the antechamber.

Movement to his left caught his attention, and he stifled and amused smirk as he watched Pansy Parkinson looking around the hall with a wickedly delighted expression.

"Hah! Looks like that mudblood Granger was too pathetic to get a date tonight, and didn't even bother coming," with a self-satisfied smile, she glanced up at her date, "Don't you think so too, Draco?"

Draco Malfoy looked none too pleased with everything in particular. He was obviously in a horrible mood, "I bet that _Potter's_ asked that _mudblood_ to the ball, since _they're_ so close."

"Ha!" Pansy giggled, "A mudblood and a _filthy little half-blood_! How fitting!"

Draco didn't answer.

Then the doors to the antechamber opened, and out walked four couples. Blaise blinked, and then frowned. Where was Potter?

Leading the group were Fleur Delacour, the Beaxbatons' Champion, and her date, someone from Hogwarts Blaise didn't know, followed by Victor Krum and a blushing Hermione Granger. "She cleans up well for a mudblood," Daphne remarked casually. Cedric Diggory and his date, the Ravenclaw seeker Cho Chang trailed behind Krum and Granger. But the fourth and youngest Triwizard Champion was not there. In his place, however, was a very red-looking Ron Weasley, and a black-haired girl wearing emerald green dress robes. She had a slender figure, with pale skin and ethereally beautiful features.

Daphne gasped beside him, before she seemed to gather herself. She scoffed disdainfully, "I don't know who that girl is, but if she's going with a _Weasel_, it won't matter how pretty she is."

By now, the people in the great hall were exchanging confused glances. Professor Flitwick, who was leading the band, raised his hands and played the music.

The Champions took their positions in the center of the Hall and began to dance. Blaise watched in bemusement as Weasley nearly stepped on his partner's toes, blushing all the way. He looked extremely awkward with his tacky, old-fashioned robes and ungraceful movements. Blaise thought he looked like a fool compared to the beauty he was dancing with, who was sporting a curiously blank look. Despite the obvious grace in her movements, she seemed robotic, almost as if she didn't really want to be there.

Blaise smirked discreetly, not that he could blame her, especially not with who her partner was. _Weasley_, of all people.

The music slowed to a stop, and the Champions positioned themselves once more at the center amidst polite (if not a little bewildered) clapping. The Headmaster clapped gamely with them before motioning towards the black-haired girl.

Everyone's eyes riveted on her.

And then Blaise Zabini realized, in rising amounts of shock, that the _girl_ had green eyes. Green eyes the shade of which he'd only ever seen on one other person.

His incredulous eyes traveled to the girl's forehead, which was covered by elegant-looking side bangs.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the Headmaster started, "It is my delight to present to you Amaryllis… Potter,"

There was stunned silence.

"…Who, up to this point, you all may know as Harry Potter."

There was a thud. Blaise realized later, after a few moments of gathering his wits about him (He _hated_ surprises! Bloody hell!) that Draco Malfoy had fainted.

**A M A R Y L L I S**

Seated at one of the plush chairs in the Slytherin Common Room, two days after _that _shocking revelation, Blaise Zabini thought gratefully that everything had, more or less, gotten back to normal. Blaise had to stop himself from following Amaryllis Potter's form every now and then (because above all the _surprises_ that followed Amaryllis Potter, she just _had_ to be bloody attractive to boot), to his utmost shame.

He reckons he could control his wandering eyes from trailing the face of the _Girl-_Who-Lived –or her arse– now that he's been given sufficient time to process the whole information.

This week was just full of surprises, he mused as he rewrote his Transfiguration essay. It was the very same essay he had been working on the day before the Yule Ball, he hadn't been able to finish it due to the _events _that had transpired during and after he started it.

So Blaise scribbled away, content with his thoughts.

Because there were few things that garnered a response from Blaise Zabini. There were fewer things that surprised him.

So, when Draco Malfoy plopped down beside him, sighing dramatically and running a hand through his pale hair, he didn't even bat an eye lash.

But then he tensed.

He was sensing a pattern here, so he braced himself for whatever shocking news Malfoy was about to dish out. Constant Vigilance! That was the key.

"I think I'm bi," Draco Malfoy said glumly, glaring holes at the unsuspecting fireplace.

Blaise Zabini inwardly congratulated himself in keeping his cool. Smugly, he raised his eyebrow at him and asked, "Oh, and why is that pray tell?"

Nope. Not surprised at all. All was right with the universe.

And then Draco Malfoy said four words that had him choking on air.

"Because Potter's a girl."

God damn it!


	2. Call Me Draco

**Call Me Draco**

He stared intently at the knocker on the door, willing it to spontaneously combust. It, at least, would give him a reason to turn around and never come back. But here he now was, hands clasped behind his back, posture rigid and feet planted firmly on the doorstep.

When the knocker did not, in fact, burst into flames as he had willed it to, he braced himself and, with one last inner cry of rebellion, Draco Lucius Malfoy knocked on the door.

He sniffed, pursed his lips and maintained the haughty expression the Wizarding world has known so well. It was the very look plastered on newspapers.

The door opened to reveal a house elf wearing a red and gold striped pillow case, and a curious expression. How Gryffindorish, Draco thought. Old habits seem to die hard, even for the person living inside.

"Who is yous?" asked the impertinent house elf. Its thin eyebrows were pulled in a frown that was directed at the man standing in the doorway, "Mistress is resting."

Resting, he said? Then he better come back at a later date, when the 'Mistress' was more inclined to see uninvited house guests.

No. No. No. He'd procrastinated for three weeks now. He needed to do this.

"I am here to see Madame Diggory to express my deepest condolences. Tell her I have come on Ministry business."

The house elf gave him a look, "The Mistress has already gots many 'condolenses'. Yous can leave."

"I insist," Draco persisted, stepping inside before the house elf could close the door. Seating himself and not at all looking as brave as he felt, Draco addressed the glaring house elf, "Tell your Mistress I am here to see her."

The house elf gave him one last glare before snapping his fingers and disappearing with a poof. Draco took this time to inspect the décor.

The sitting room was warm and cozy, with a mahogany floor that was decorated with a deep red carpet. A bookshelf stood to his right, displaying books that Hermione Granger wrote. The long titles on the spines moved to fit the space given, and Granger's dainty scroll trailed the titles.

Next to the bookshelf was a chair that mirrored the one he was sitting on, also deep red in color.

He was distracted by light footsteps.

Draco swallowed thickly and slowly looked up.

She was wearing black robes that accentuated the paleness of her skin and the deep ebony of her hair. She looked thin, he realized. But her beauty and grace had not dulled in the least since the last time he saw her.

Amaryllis Potter Diggory.

His greatest regret.

He could not tear his eyes away.

"When Starly mentioned a tall blonde man wanted to see me, I did not expect to see you, Minister," Amaryllis said once she reached the bottom of the stairs, "Please, do sit down. I'll go fetch us some tea."

Draco had not realized that he had stood up. He hastily sat down.

"What brings you to my humble abode, Minister?" Amaryllis asked once she was back in the sitting room. She placed the tea on the small table in the middle of the two chairs and sat down.

Draco cleared his throat, 'I'm here to tell you I'm NOT sorry your husband died', "Call me Draco," he said instead.

She laughed wanly, "What happened to the years we spent in animosity, then, Draco?" she was smiling slightly now, no doubt remembering something fond in the years spent at Hogwarts.

He was too busy savoring the taste of her voice saying his name to notice.

"Well?" she prodded; her green green eyes almost his undoing.

"It fades after 7 years."

"Indeed it does. Which brings me back to my original question: to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Draco swallowed all the things he _really _wanted to say, "Cedric Diggory was a fine man," he started. She stiffened at his words.

"He was the best." _I'm better. "_The Ministry lost a valuable, valuable man." _Let me have you now, please._ "There was no other better suited at the position of Head at the DMLE." _I'm not sorry he died. _"You have my deepest condolences."

_I love you._

_So much._

She nodded, "Thank you, Minister-"

"Draco," he interrupted, "Call me Draco."

"Very well then," she smiled thinly, "Draco."

_Say it again. Just once more._

"How are you coping?" Draco asked, not wanting to leave. Never wanting to leave.

She turned her head away. There was a picture on the wall of a handsomely grinning Cedric Diggory.

_Look at me._

"It's been three weeks, Minister. I will be fine."

_Get over him quickly._

"I see," Draco said, memorizing every detail of her face. He could tell the visit was ending soon, "Madame Diggory," _Amalie, _"There is a service held next week for orphans of the war. It would be a great honor indeed for the Savior of the Wizarding world to attend."

Draco knew she couldn't refuse.

"I will be honored myself to be invited."

_Go with me_.

"Then we eagerly await your presence," he said, smiling broadly.

She seemed startled for some reason. Draco mused it must have been his smile. People are always surprised to see it, oddly enough.

He stood up, and Amaryllis followed suit, "Thank you for your visit today, Minister, I appreciate your efforts. I know how busy one could be, especially if one is the Minister of Magic."

She led him to the door. Before the door closed he said, "One more thing,"

_Fall in love with me._

"Call me Draco."


End file.
